Perdida
by estrelinha-chan
Summary: Ela perdeu.se e ele encontrou.a e ajudou.a apesar de se odiarem. O que acontecerá com eles? Irão a se dar bem ou nem por isso? [não liguem ao resumo] [trailer on]
1. Trailer

**Perdida**

**Autora: **Estrelinha-chan

* * *

**Legenda:**

... : acções das personagens

- ... : Falas das personagens

"..." : pensamentos das personagens

xXxXxXxXxXxXx : mudança de narrador

[n/a: ... : intromissões sem sentido da autora

* * *

Oii gente 

Eu sou nova aqui, e depois de ler muitas fics, eu decidi tentar fazer uma minha, e o resultado é este, apesar de eu não achar grande coisa, espero que gostem.

Já agora peço desculpa pelos erros, e não estranhem a minha forma de escrever é que eu sou portugusa e se houver alguma coisa que não entendam é só perguntar.

* * *

_**Trailer **_

_O__ que aconteceria se …_

…_uma menina se perdesse na F__loresta…_

- Socorro! SOCORRO!!! -Gritou ela aterrorizada, e de repente, ouviu um barulho, num arbusto atrás dela.

- E-está aí alguém?? - Perguntou ela com receio.

…_e__ alguém a tentasse matar. _

- Porque me estás a atacar?

- Isso é óbvio, invadis-te a minha propriedade, mexes-te nas minhas coisas sem permissão e ainda para mais és uma reles humana, extremamente feia e com um cheiro muito enjoativo. - Respondeu ele num tom de voz que deixou a menina apavorada.

_Durante a viagem para sair da Floresta ela fizesse novos amigos… _

- Obrigado por me ajudar, já agora como se chama? - Perguntou à rapariga

- Sango. Prazer em conhece-la senhorita…

- Ah, meu nome é…

…_e uns quantos inimigo__s._

E, de repente, começaram a aparecer centenas de youkais, indo atrás dela.

- Garota você está condenada! - Disse um youkai-serpente, que comandava os outros youkais - Agora você vai-se arrepender de se ter metido comigo.

"Ai ai, é melhor eu fugir bem depressinha ou vou acabar sendo devorada" pensou ela começando a fugir.

_Até que chegou ao Reino do Oeste…_

Ela viu uma muralha indicando a fronteira de um dos reinos.

"Em qual dos reinos será que eu estou? Acho melhor perguntar para um dos guardas, já que nenhum deles deve saber"

- Pode-me dizer onde eu estou?

- Está na fronteira do Reino do Oeste.

"E agora o que eu faço? Acho que tenho que seguir para o Reino e sair desta Floresta"

- Podem-me deixar passar, a mim e aos meus amigos?

- Sim senhorita, podem passar. Ei, espere um pouco, quem é aquele rapaz que está ali?

- Ele é…

…_onde vai descobrir segredos escondidos que__ ele não queria que fossem revelados…_

- Não, não pode ser verdade! É impossível! Você disse que não tinha ninguém e agora, de repente tem um pai uma mãe e um irmão! Como você pode mentir para mim??

- Me desculpe, não foi por mal, mas eu preferi esquecer o meu passado. Você não percebe como eu fui infeliz aqui, ignorado por todos e até pelos meus pais. Você não faria a mesma coisa??

…_e onde vai revelar alguns dos segredos do seu passado ._

"Será que lhe devo contar??" perguntou-se 'Deixa-te disso e conta de uma vez' respondeu-lhe uma vozinha da sua cabeça.

- Ainda vais demorar muito a responder ou tenho que esperar sentado?

- Está bem eu conto mas podes sentar-te vai ser uma historia muito longa.

_Numa época em que o mundo estava dividido e as guerras pareciam não acabar, e onde o medo e a insegurança reinavam, poderiam duas pessoas viver um amor capaz de superar todas as barreiras_

"Se ela soubesse que eu a amo, mas eu não posso contar, ela nunca me aceitaria"

"Eu tenho de dizer que o amo, eu não o posso perder, eu não consigo viver sem ele"

_Tudo isto e muito mais numa historia que promete aventura, romance, ódio, tristeza, amor, amizade e um bocadinho de humor _[n/a:pelo menos eu espero que sim, mas não esperem muito de uma autora que sofre de falta de inspiração aguda.

**- Quem é você?? - Perguntou ao rapaz que estava à sua frente.**

**- Sou o seu pior pesadelo… **

* * *

E então, o que acharam? Devo continuar ou está demasiado horrível e nem vale a pena ler? Já agora deixem uma review boazinha [não liguem, mandem reviews a massacrar a minha falta de imaginação e o meu acesso de estupidez repentino, ou talvez não tão repentino assim. E eu devo demorar um bocadinho de tempo para postar, é que eu nunca tenho tempo para nada, mas tenciono postar pelo menos um ou dois capítulos por mês. 

E assim me despeço de vocês [se é que alguém leu alguma coisa do que está aqui

Beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo...


	2. Chapter 1

**Perdida**

**Autora:**Estrelinha-chan

* * *

**Legenda:**

… : acções das personagens

- … : falas das personagens

"…" : pensamentos das personagens

xXxXxXxXxXxXx : mudança de personagem

(n/a:…) : intromissões sem sentido da autora

* * *

Oii 

Desculpem pela demora, mas estive com falta de tempo para vir ao pc por causa de trabalhos atrasados, testes e mais testes com matéria muito difícil, estudar, e por aí…

Bem aqui está o 1º capítulo

* * *

_**1º Capítulo **_

Era um dia de Verão, muito quente e calmo, não podia ser melhor, mas o dia estava prestes a piorar para uma jovem chamada Kagome.

Kagome era uma rapariga de 18 anos, com cabelos negros como a noite, olhos castanhos-claros, quase âmbares, pele branca e um corpo de fazer inveja a qualquer mulher.

Ela era alegre, simpática, divertida, um pouco medrosa, tinha um temperamento um pouco explosivo, mas unicamente quando a provocavam, caso contrário era bem calma, ocultava as suas tristezas com um sorriso que enganava tudo e todos.

Kagome estava a ir para uma lagoa que havia pouco depois da entrada da Floresta, pois estava muito calor e as águas da lagoa eram frescas, quando aparece um youkai lobo chamado Kouga.

Kouga era um rapaz alto, moreno, com lindos olhos azuis, o cabelo preto preso e tinha o corpo de um Deus. Ele era muito atencioso com Kagome, atencioso até de mais, e estava sempre atrás dela a perguntar se ela queria casar com ele, o que ela recusava sempre de forma educada.

- Kagome… arf arf… espere… arf arf... - Gritava ele.

- O que queres Kouga? - Perguntou impaciente.

- Quer ir dar um passeio comigo? - Perguntou esperançoso

"Será que ele ainda não percebeu que está a perder o tempo dele, que eu não quero nada com ele?? Que ele é só um amigo para mim e que isso não vai mudar, parece que não. Ele é mesmo tapado, não se pode fazer nada"

- Não posso Kouga, tenho muitas coisas que fazer, talvez noutro dia… "se depender de mim, no dia de São Nunca à tarde" - Completou em pensamento.

- Mas, tem a certeza que não pode?? - Perguntou ele meio triste

- Não posso mesmo, mas quando eu puder eu digo… "mas não há-de ser tão cedo"

- Então prometa-me que irá mesmo dar um passeio comigo noutro dia, senão não me vou embora.

"Ele só pode estar a brincar, agora o que eu faço??? Não tenho outra solução tenho de prometer…"

- Está bem, noutro dia, agora adeus. - Respondeu e esperou que ele se fosse embora. Quando ele já estava longe ela soltou um suspiro aliviada.

- Finalmente ele foi embora, o que vale é que ele não me pediu em casamento desta vez.

Ela continuou a andar para a Floresta até chegar á lagoa que conhecia tão bem, já que era para lá que ela ia quando precisava de estar sozinha para pensar ou nos dias de calor para refrescar-se. Ela despiu-se e entrou nas águas límpidas e relaxou.

Quando achou que estava na hora de voltar, saiu da água e vestiu-se, mas quando ia voltar para casa, algo prendeu a sua atenção.

"Podia jurar que vi um vulto daquele lado…" pensou curiosa, indo na direcção de onde ela tinha visto o vulto, que era a direcção contrária à que devia seguir para ir para fora da Floresta.

Depois de algum tempo a andar apercebeu-se que já não sabia onde estava.

"Onde será que eu estou? Acho que estou perdida." Pensou com receio "É melhor tentar achar o caminho de volta senão posso ser atacada por algum youkai… é melhor eu ter cuidado"

De repente ela viu um vulto e pensou que poderia ser um youkai e ficou desesperada.

- Socorro! SOCORRO!!! - Gritou ela aterrorizada, e, de repente, ouviu um barulho num arbusto atrás dela.

- E – está aí alguém?? - Perguntou com receio, indo na direcção do arbusto, mas não encontrou nada.

- Deve ter sido o vento… - Disse mais calma.

Ela continuou a vaguear até que começou a anoitecer.

"É melhor parar agora e amanha continuar a ver se encontro o caminho de volta…" pensou "Vou procurar um pouco de lenha para fazer uma fogueira, e é melhor apressar-me, daqui a bocado é noite e não vou conseguir ver nada."

* * *

Bem e então, o que acharam? 

Se gostaram/não gostaram, ou tenham sugestões/conselhos mandem uma review para eu melhorar a história…

(Acho que eu tinha mais alguma coisa para dizer mas esqueci-me, por isso…)

Xau

Bjinhos

* * *

**Resposta às reviews de:**

**Kagome Inuitsumo e Taisho Girl s2:**  
Ainda bem que gostaram

Eu não tinha a certeza se devia continuar a história, mas, uma vez que gostaram, eu vou continuar.

Espero que tenham gostado deste novo capítulo.

Obrigado

Beijinhos para as duas


	3. Chapter 2

**Perdida**

**Autora:**Estrelinha-chan

* * *

**Legenda:**

… : acções das personagens

- … : falas das personagens

"…" : pensamentos das personagens

xXxXxXxXxXxXx : mudança de personagem

(n/a:…) : intromissões sem sentido da autora

* * *

_**2º Capítulo**_

Quando ela acordou, já era de manhã. O dia estava tão quente como o dia anterior.

"É melhor começar a andar e ver se encontro algo para comer e um sítio melhor para ficar, não aguento dormir mais um dia no chão duro".

Ela andou por algum tempo até que se deparou com uma cabana à beira de um rio e ainda com algumas árvores de frutos ao redor.

- Ah! Que sorte!! Porque é que eu não encontrei esta cabana ontem! Pelo menos já tenho onde dormir, comer e tomar banho, espero é que não viva aqui ninguém, isso sim ia ser azar…

Kagome resolveu entrar na cabana, para ver o que tinha dentro e se vivia lá alguém. Ao entrar reparou que a cabana razoavelmente limpa, tinha só um pouco de pó e algumas teias de aranha, e estava um pouco desarrumada mas nada que não se pudesse resolver.

- Bem vou limpar a cabana… "não tenho a certeza se mora aqui alguém, mas se morar pode ser que me deixe dormir aqui" - pensou enquanto limpava.

O que ela não sabia era que o dono da cabana já tinha sentido o seu cheiro e estava prestes a chegar.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Inuyasha era um hanyou com 19 anos. Tinha longos cabelos prateados, que usava sempre soltos, lindos olhos dourados e, no topo da cabeça, duas orelhinhas de cachorro (n/a: eu amoooo absolutamente as orelhinhas do Inu, e os longos cabelos, e os olhos, e o corpinho de Deus # babando e imaginando que o Inu está à minha frente apenas de calças, com aquele peitoral à mostra # … poft … # desmaiando e caindo da cadeira acordando logo de seguida # ups!! Desculpem… # gota # ignorem-me), e com um corpo de Deus. Era teimoso, frio, solitário e mal-educado, mas tinha um bom coração, apesar de não parecer. As pessoas desprezavam-no por ser um meio-youkai, e isso fazia com que ele se tornasse cada vez mais frio.

Inuyasha vagueava pela floresta quando sentiu um cheiro estranho.

"Ei! esse cheiro vem da minha cabana!!! Parece p cheiro de uma humana, mas não pode ser, se fosse uma humana já estaria morta" pensava enquanto seguia o cheiro.

Quando ele entrou dentro da cabana, estranhou pois a cabana estava limpa e arrumada.

E quando ele olhou para a sua cama viu-a. Ela era linda, mais linda do que a maioria das humanas que ele já tinha visto. Os cabelos negros dela faziam um contraste perfeito com a pele branca dela.

"Ela parece-se com a Kikyo, mas não pode ser, elas não tem o mesmo cheiro, o desta rapariga é melhor, e é mais bonita, apesar dela também ser uma sacerdotisa. Mas para que é que eu estou a pensar, vou mas é expulsá-la.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Ai que sonho bom!!! Espera, não acordes agora, não acordes agora… que mau acordei, mas quem é que me está a acordar??"

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Finalmente parece que ela está a acordar vou mas é assustá-la pode ser que ela se vá embora " Pensou e começou a atacá-la.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

- Ai! O que está a acontecer?

- Estás a ser atacada, ou ainda não percebes-te? - Disse o ser à sua frente, com um tom de ironia.

- E porque é que me estás a atacar?

- Isso é óbvio, invadis-te a minha propriedade, mexes-te nas minhas coisas sem permissão e ainda para mais és uma reles humana, extremamente feia e com um cheiro muito enjoativo. - Respondeu ele num tom de voz que deixou a menina apavorada.

"E agora o que é que eu vou fazer? Bem só vejo uma solução…"

- Xausinho!! - Disse enquanto começava a correr.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

" Ela pensa que pode escapar, mas está muito enganada, parece que ela não reparou quem eu sou, ainda bem assim é mais divertido"

Ele começou a correr para apanhá-la, o que foi extremamente fácil, já que ele era um hanyou.

- Não vale a pena correres, por mais que faças isso só vais conseguir cansar-te.

- Mas se eu não parar tu vais me matar por isso mais vale correr. - Disse ela enquanto corria

"Mas será que esta rapariga não desiste?? Bem é melhor parar com isto, está a começar a ficar entediante."

- Vamos… - mas ele não acabou a frase pois foi atacado por um youkai- serpente.

Ele contra-atacou e assim começaram uma luta, mas o hanyou estava a perder, até que o youkai deu-lhe um golpe muito forte e ele caiu desacordado no chão. Quando o youkai ia matá-lo, alguma coisa o distraiu.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"O que é que eu posso fazer" pensava, até que viu o hanyou levar um golpe e cair desacordado no chão. "Boa e agora o que é que eu faço, se ele morrer eu sou morta logo a seguir, se ele não morrer eu sobrevivo e ele fica em divida comigo e pode ser que ele me deixe ficar na cabana dele até eu encontrar o caminho para casa, é isso, vou ajudá-lo"

- Que youkai és tu que só consegues matar o inimigo quando ele está desacordado? Devias ter vergonha youkai de quinta categoria… háháhá tenho até pena de um ser como tu, ou talvez não, tu não mereces que eu tenha pena háháhá.

- O que é que disses-te? - Perguntou o youkai enfurecido.

- O que ouvis-te.

O youkai começou a fazer uns barulhos estranhos

- É só isso?? - Perguntou desafiadora.

- Não. - Respondeu.

E, de repente, começaram a aparecer centenas de youkais, indo atrás dela.

- Garota você está condenada! - Disse o youkai-serpente - Agora você vai-se arrepender de se ter metido comigo.

"Ai ai, é melhor eu fugir bem depressinha ou vou acabar sendo devorada" pensou ela começando a fugir.

- Mas será que aquele rapaz, seja lá quem ele for, não vai acordar mais? E eu que estou a precisar de ajuda. - Dizia ela enquanto corria, até que ela tropeçou num galho de uma árvore.

- E agora o que é que eu vou fazer? - Dizia ela ao ver os youkais se aproximarem.

* * *

Oii

Espero que tenham gostado, mas para eu ter a certeza disso que tal uma review? Iam fazer uma autora muito feliz...

Eu postei este capítulo depressa porque recebi um lindo presente: um 18 (18,2 na verdade) a Geologia e ainda por cima a melhor nota da turma (numa turma de inteligentes ter a melhor nota é muito bom, alimenta o ego e ainda para mais o meu que estava meio para baixo).

Bem, é tudo por hoje...

Xau

Bjinhos

* * *

**Resposta à review:**

**Kagome-DarkAngel:**

Oi

Obrigado, fico muito feliz que tenha gostado

Eu vou tentar postar os capítulos mais rápido, mas não posso prometer nada, eu demorei muito a postar o 1º capítulo porque não tive muito tempo, mas vou tentar ser mais rápida nos próximos.

Bjinhos


End file.
